Seeking the LightIn Yakima
by Penguin of the Rising Sun
Summary: The characters from Rebirth are still searching for the Power of Light...and end up in the most unusual of places (thanks to Rett's stupidity). Unfortunatly for them, they run into me and a bunch of my weirder friends. Feel VERY sorry for them...


Yay for resubmitting stuff...wow...This is from over a year ago. I wrote it for one of my friend's b-days, and, well, now some things are outdated...(like that stupid little (self censor) Marine wanta-be (and few know who he is without knowing him)) Anyways...I don't own anything or anyone except the backpack of DOOM. That is mine! Stay back! (hisses) 

Seeking the Light. . .in Yakima

Kari

"Are you sure we'll find anyone here?" Millenear asked skeptically.

"Well, Master did say to find the City of Sun," Rett answered, turning his map this way and that, "And according to this, the temple should be here."

"Give me the map!" Remi demanded. After careful examination, she finally declared, "Way to go, jerk! Now we're completely lost!"

"Maybe we should have asked that vampire chicken for directions. . ." Millenear mentioned quietly.

"I don't trust vampire poultry," Deshwitat stated flatly.

Beryun just stood.

So there the five of them were, standing in the West Valley Junior High parking lot.

"Um, Kari? What's with the new backpack?" Chelsea asked. She and Kari were sitting in first period class, doing nothing.

"Do you like it?" Kari asked, bouncing slightly with happiness.

"Um. . .it's small, and purple. . ."

"Yep!"

"But why purple?"

"Because, my friend," Kari said, placing her hand on Chelsea's shoulder, "purple is the color of evil." She nodded solemnly to add emphasis, which only scared Chelsea more.

_Okay, Kari's finally lost it this time_, Chelsea thought to herself. "But it's tiny!"

Kari backed away in mock-horror, or maybe it was real. . . "Do you not see it? Why, this is no ordinary backpack! It is the Backpack of DOOM!"

"Cool." _I'll just play along for the time being. . . _Chelsea went back to 'work' on her cursed Alcatraz cards.

Lunchtime came and Chelsea, Caleb, and Kari joined Alicia's table.

"Err. . .nice backpack," Alicia commented on Kari's backpack of DOOM.

"Drop and give me ten for such an awful backpack," Josh commanded.

"It is not awful! It's the backpack of DOOM!" Kari protested angrily.

"Twenty."

Kari grudgingly dropped to the floor and did twenty push ups.

Just as she finished, Kris came up behind her. "What's with the purple backpack?"

Kari chirped angrily and stalked out of the room. Caleb followed like an obedient little puppy. Chelsea and Kris follow because. . .well, they had nothing else to do.

While walking towards the German and JROTC rooms Kari appeared to just randomly stop, causing Caleb to run into her, Chelsea to run into him, and Kris to run into Chelsea.

"Kari, what are you-" Chelsea started before Kari clamped her hand over her mouth.

Kari stared in the direction of the gym with such fascination and intensity, similar to a bird watcher spotting the very rare Fuzz-notch duck.

Everyone stared at this odd simile Kari wrote in her notebook of her life, volume 183. Then they turned to look towards the gym. Chelsea's jaw dropped.

What they saw was. . .two incredibly hot men (and three women, but no one cares about them). One of the men had beautiful silky long hair, and gorgeous slitted eyes. The other. . .had a huge. . .'_sword.'_

Both Chelsea and Kari began to drool.

Kris and Caleb whimpered in unison, not unlike two puppies whose masters had suddenly taken a liking to kittens. . .

Well, anyway, the four students ran over to the five new-comers.

"Hellllo there," Chelsea said. Upon getting closer Chelsea suddenly recognized him. "Deshwitat?"

"Rett!" Kari squeaked happily.

The two that had been named stared in surprise. "How do you know our names?"

Chelsea and Kari glomped onto their respective character, saying in unison, "I'm your biggest fan!"

Again Kris and Caleb whimpered.

Beryun and Millenear pulled the two deranged fans from their men. Beryun gave an extra kick to Kari's face.

"Care to introduce us?" Kris asked Chelsea, eyeing Deshwitat suspiciously.

Chelsea picked herself off the ground and ran over to Deshwitat once more. "This is my Deshy, the COOLEST vampire ever!"

"But if he's a vampire, how come he's out during the day?" Caleb asked.

"Because I can," Deshwitat replied, walking a few feet away. A small bottle fell out of his pocket.

Kari picked it up. "SPF 800?" Deshwitat quickly stole it from her and put it in his pocket again.

"I'm Millenear," introduced the girl that had shoved Chelsea from Deshwitat, "and this is Rett," indicating the man with the big sword, and who Kari had tried to glomp to.

"With a sword like that, you know he's compensating for something. . ." Caleb whispered to Kris. Both started laughing.

"So. . .what are you doing in Yakima?" Chelsea asked, after Kris and Caleb had been tied to a tree for their rude remark.

"Psht, Deshwitat is still trying to learn the power of Light," Remi sighed.

"Oh!" Kari exclaimed and started digging through her backpack of DOOM. "I know it's in here somewhere!"

Continuing the search she pulled out. . . Hitler's mustache trimmer, Hitler's mustache trimmings, a newly washed Holy Grail, three of those flamboyant coats the owner of Iron Chef wears, the three Iron Chefs, not counting that Italian slacker, ten Hallmark cards, a thesaurus not containing the letter 'W,' Jimmy Hoffa's tie clip, three egg roles, Amelia Earhart's Guide to the Pacific, three pieces of cursed Aztec gold, five pounds of bass clarinet smithereens, a bass clarinet, which, oddly enough, would play everything except any one of the several B's in Agent Howell's range, burn ointment, fang-whitening products, a crowbar, and an odd little wolf pup that looked very much like Kris, which she handed to Chelsea, who handed it to Kris, who just stared at it for a very, very long time.

Finally Kari found what she was looking for, a copy of Learning the Power of Light for Dummies, which she handed to Deshwitat.

Everyone just stared at her.

"What? I told you it was the backpack of DOOM."

Deshwitat having what he needed, the five left, presumably to go kill Kal, but you never know.


End file.
